Un drôle d'anniversaire
by Maelyna
Summary: C'est un jour spécial pour Johan aujourd'hui, et Pirlouit a décidé de lui faire une petite surprise. Mais il semblerait que le hasard ait décidé de lui jouer un sale tour.


**Disclaimer: **Johan et Pirlouit sont la propriété exclusive de Peyo.

Fic dédicacée à Eyael pour son anniversaire ^^ Bonne anniversaire ma plus fidèle lectrice :D

**Un drôle d'anniversaire**

Pirlouit était tout joyeux, encore plus joyeux que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier pour son meilleur ami, et il avait décidé de lui faire une surprise à cette occasion. C'est pourquoi, et contrairement à ses habitudes, il s'était levé quelques minutes avant le chant du coq. Il alla même jusqu'à imiter le cri de l'animal dans la basse-cour afin d'en réveiller ses habitants. Autant dire que ça avait produit un drôle de remue-ménage.

-Hihihi ! Ça lui apprendra à réveiller tout le monde chaque matin. Bon, allons-nous occuper de la surprise. J'aimerais avoir fini avant l'heure du repas de midi.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Johan eut un drôle de pressentiment. Comme si un mauvais coup se préparait. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'instigateur ne soit personne d'autre qu'un certain nain aux cheveux blonds et bonnet rouge. Tout en grommelant intérieurement contre son ami, Johan se leva décidant de ne pas s'occuper de son ami et de profiter de cette journée. Pirlouit allait bien finir par se montrer à un moment ou un autre.<p>

-Bonjour sire Johan. Je vois que ce petit voyou de Pirlouit n'est pas dans vos jambes pour une fois.

-Oh non, mais il finira bien par se montrer, le connaissant.

-Je le crains hélas. Ce moment de calme ne peut être que temporaire.

-Bonne journée madame

Et le jeune page s'éloigna de la noble, désireux d'échapper à un bavardage qui n'aurait pas tardé à se déclenché et qui l'aurait ennuyé plus qu'autre chose. Tout était calme dans le château, preuve que le lutin au bonnet rouge n'avait pas encore frappé. Ce calme se prolongea pendant toute la matinée, ce qui arrangea pas mal de monde au château. Une matinée sans avoir à supporter les gaffes de Pirlouit était toujours quelque chose à prendre. Mais il y en avait un qui commençait à trouver cela étrange, c'était Johan. Son ami aurait dû être levé depuis longtemps maintenant.

-Pirlouit, tu comptes rester coucher encore longtemps, petit paresseux ? Allez, lèves-toi donc. Il commence à se faire tard. Mais !

A sa grande surprise, le petit blond n'était pas dans son lit. Et la fraicheur des draps montrait que Pirlouit les avait quittés depuis un bon moment déjà. Voilà ce qui était bien étrange. Pirlouit serait donc déjà debout, mais il ne l'avait pas vu au château pourtant. Les poings sur les hanches, il fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

-Pirlouit ? Je te préviens que si c'est une farce, elle ne m'amuse pas du tout. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ta cachette immédiatement.

Aucune réaction. Et en fouillant la chambre de son ami, Johan dû se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait personne à part lui. Voilà ce qui était bien étrange. Le jeune garçon commença à interroger tous les habitants du château qu'il croisa, mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il avait fait un départ fracassant de la salle où la Cour dînait en se prenant les pieds dans la nappe. Provoquant ainsi la chute de tout ce qui avait été posé sur la table et le mécontentement de toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment-là.

-Il n'aurait quand même pas décidé de me faire fouiller tout le château, dans l'unique but de le retrouver quand même ?

Si c'était le cas, Johan n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans son petit jeu. Tant pis, il allait laisser son ami mariner dans son coin. De toute façon, avec l'heure du repas de midi qui approchait rapidement, il n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Pirlouit ne raterait JAMAIS le repas du midi. C'est sur cette pensée rassurante, que Johan stoppa temporairement ses recherches. Décidant tout simplement que son ami cède aux gargouillis de son estomac pour enfin apparaitre.

* * *

><p>-Allez, un peu de nerf Biquette ! J'aimerais bien être rentré avant l'heure du repas de midi moi ! Oui, je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais tu auras tout l'après-midi pour te reposer. Je te le promets. Alors je t'en prie, avance !<p>

-Méééééh ! Bêla la malheureuse chèvre

-Allons, courage. On voit le château au loin.

Mais la petite chèvre noire avait décidé de ne plus avancer d'un poil. Et elle bougea encore moins lorsque Pirlouit l'attrapa résolument par les cornes pour tenter de la faire avancer de quelques mètres. Après quelques minutes d'efforts vains, Pirlouit se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant de fatigue. Puis, il leva les bras au ciel en s'agitant.

-Bon, ça va, tu as gagné ! Adieu somptueux repas royal ! Pas de poulets rôtis, ni de cailles farcies, ni de perdrix faisandées ! Encore moins de délicieux gâteaux au miel ni de crèmes, ni de fruits juteux ! Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Juste une faim qui me dévorera jusqu'à la dernière particule de chaire !

Et sur cette tirade mélodramatique, Pirlouit, frustré qu'il était de devoir sauter le repas de midi, se releva pour donner un violent coup de pied dans une pierre qui valsa quelques mètres plus loin. Un éclat de rire amusé attira alors son attention. Se moquait-on de lui et de son malheur ? Et qui étais-ce d'ailleurs ?

-Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ahahahaha ! Qui je suis ne t'apportera rien, et ne te rempliras pas l'estomac. Et puis de toute façon, tu ne me connais pas. Demande-toi plutôt ce que je veux.

-Et ?

Pirlouit ne voyait rien d'autre que des buissons autour de lui. Pourtant, c'était bien une voix qui était en train de lui parler. La voix resta muette pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre, plus douce que précédemment.

-Approche, n'ai pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Marche devant-toi. Ensuite, tu pourras manger tout ce que tu désireras.

-Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Je ne te connais pas. Se rebiffa Pirlouit qui, malgré la faim qui ne tenaillait, ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme.

-Avance, et ne discute pas ! La voix était devenue plus dure.

-Biquette, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

><p>Johan commençait à croire qu'il était arrivé malheur à Pirlouit. L'heure du repas était passée depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et aucune nouvelle de son ami trublion. Dans quel pétrin était-il allé se fourrer cette fois ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur le devenir du petit homme, on vint le chercher. Une troupe de brigands avaient été aperçue au Nord du château, et le roi souhaitait qu'il se joigne aux hommes chargés de les éloigner d'ici.<p>

-Va dire au roi que j'irais avec eux. Mais avant cela, n'aurais-tu pas vu mon jeune ami Pirlouit ?

-Non. Et c'est très étrange d'ailleurs. Mais je doute qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Votre ami n'est pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuis, juste à faire des bêtises.

Johan aimerait en être aussi sûr, mais cette absence prolongée ne contribuait pas à rester optimiste. Une fois qu'il se serait occupé des brigands, il partirait à la recherche de son ami. Et il lui tirerait les oreilles si jamais tout ceci n'était qu'une stupide farce.

-Allons, pourquoi trembles-tu ? Tu ne voulais pas retourner au château ? Oh, ne me regarde pas ainsi. Si tu m'avais obéit dès le début, tout se serait bien passé.

Pirlouit voulu donner un coup de pied à son ravisseur, mais celui-ci était hors d'atteinte pour ses toutes petites jambes. De plus, saucissonné comme il l'était, il ne pourrait pas fuir pour éviter d'éventuelles représailles. C'est donc par des grommellements inaudibles qu'il répondit à la personne qui l'avait enlevé. Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'entendait rien, et repris.

-C'est bien dommage que ta chèvre soit partie. Je l'aurais bien mangé pour me mettre en appétit.

-Biquette est une très vieille chèvre, vous savez ? Elle ne doit pas être très bonne à manger. Elle doit être toute dure et toute sèche.

« Et surtout sacrément stupide » rajouta-t-il intérieurement pour lui-même.

Il vit alors arriver une troupe de 20 personnes, toutes armées et l'air peu sympathique. Le ravisseur de Pirlouit s'avança vers eux et expliqua le plan. Ils allaient s'emparer du château et piller toutes les richesses qu'ils y trouveraient. « Le nain » comme il appela le petit blond allait leur servir d'otage, car il habitait certainement au château.

-Vous savez, je ne suis qu'un bouffon. Les gens du château ne tiennent pas vraiment à moi. Non vraiment, vous de devriez…

Pirlouit ne pût continuer sa phrase car on lui assena un violent coup sur la nuque pour l'assommer. La troupe de brigands se mit en route vers le château. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils furent en vue du palais et s'apprêtèrent à attaquer le domaine royal. Persuadé que tout se passerait bien, et que personne n'oserait leur résister.

* * *

><p>-Où peuvent bien être ces brigands ? Nous avons cherchés partout aux alentours, sans trouver aucune piste. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est à croire qu'ils ont disparus sans laisser de trace. Songeait Johan tout haut.<p>

Johan commençait à s'impatienter, surtout que son inquiétude pour Pirlouit grandissait à mesure que les minutes passaient. Soudain il fut interpellé par des bruits de pas, et fut surpris de voir une petite chèvre noire courir vers lui, avant de mordre sa cape. Comme si elle voulait qu'il la suive.

-Qu'y a-t-il Biquette ? Que veux-tu ?

La petite chèvre ne répondit pas et continua à tirer sur le vêtement du jeune page. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Si Biquette était ici, ça voulait dire que Pirlouit était sorti du château. Et si son ami n'était pas avec sa chèvre, alors ça voulait dire que…

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Pirlouit, c'est ça ? Vous avez rencontrés les brigands ?

Le bêlement de la chèvre lui parût confirmer ses propos. Soudain, il remarqua que le petit animal portait quelque chose, dissimulé sous un morceau d'étoffe. Il enleva le tissu et vit qu'il recouvrait un cadre de bois grossièrement taillé avec une inscription gravée dessus. Johan prit cadre sans s'attarder plus longuement sur ce qui était écrit. Un cri bien reconnaissable se fit soudain entendre près du château.

-PIRLOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Pirlouit ! Il doit être aux mains de ces malfrats !

Et ils se trouvaient près du palais. La petite troupe se mit en marche, suivit tant bien que mal par la petite monture de Pirlouit.

* * *

><p>-Mais tu vas te taire oui ! Je n'ai pas envie que l'on attire l'attention sur nous avant le moment que nous avons décidé.<p>

-Ouille !

Le coup fut porté si violemment qu'il fit taire le malheureux Pirlouit qui n'avait rien trouvé de meilleur moyen que de pousser son cri, pour alerter les habitants du château. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Quel piètre ami il faisait tout de même. En voulant faire plaisir à son compagnon de toujours pour son anniversaire, il avait mit tout le château en danger. Tout le monde allait encore dire qu'il n'était bon qu'à faire des bêtises. Agrès tout, c'était peut-être bien tout ce à quoi il servait. Il soupira tristement, se demandant comment il allait sortir de ce pétrin. Peut-être attendre que Johan vienne le sauver, comme d'habitude. Il se résolu à les regarder avancer vers le palais. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la grille, le chef força Pirlouit à se mettre debout devant lui, et lui plaça un couteau sur la gorge.

-Hum, je vois que le château ne c'est pas entièrement dégarnit de ses gardes. Laissez-nous passer, où il pourrait lui arriver malheur.

Ils étaient complètement fous ! Ou bien incroyablement déterminé. En tout cas, Pirlouit en fut si effrayé qu'il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se défendre. Ça n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon, celui qui le tenait l'agrippait trop fermement pour qu'il puisse se débattre.

-Méééééh !

-Quoi ?

Une petite chèvre noire buta alors violemment dans les jambes de l'homme qui retenait le petit corps de Pirlouit. Ce dernier tomba brusquement sur le sol, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter de se faire attraper une nouvelle fois par l'un des brigands. C'est à ce moment là que les hommes partis dans la forêt pour trouver les brigands arrivèrent. Une bataille s'engagea.

-Johan ! S'écria Pirlouit en apercevant son ami parmi eux.

-Pirlouit !

-Ce que je suis content de te… Attention !

Johan eut à peine le temps de se retrouver, pour voir des bandits arriver derrière lui et essayer de le trancher en deux avec son épée. Il parvint à l'esquiver, mais se retrouva sur le sol. Il ne dû sa survie qu'à Pirlouit qui fonça vers le bandit et lui colla un magnifique coup de boule dans le ventre. Johan acheva d'assommer son attaquant, avant de libérer son ami de ses entraves tout en le remerciant de l'avoir sauver. Pendant ce temps, les derniers hommes du roi finissaient de vaincre les brigands qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre au château.

-Pirlouit, mais où étais-tu passé bon sang ? Je t'ai cherché partout toute la journée. Demanda le page à son ami quelques instants plus tard.

-Euh… Ben en fait je voulais… Biquette où es-tu ? Ah tu es là mais… Oh misère elle a perdu le cadeau ! Elle l'avait avec elle pourtant !

-Euh… Tu parles de ce cadeau là ? fit Johan en montrant le cadre qu'il avait à la main. Elle l'avait sur le dos lorsqu'elle est venue me chercher pour que je vienne te secourir.

-Ah mais oui c'est celui-là même. C'est le cadeau que je voulais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Mais je crois que… J'ai complètement raté mon coup. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué pour faire des surprises, ça se finit toujours mal…

-Tu l'as fait tout seul ?

-Avec l'aide d'un type des environs qui m'a montré comment tailler le bois.

Certes le cadre n'était pas magnifique, on pouvait même dire qu'il était plutôt grossier d'ailleurs. Mais le fait que son ami ait fait cet effort pour lui touchait beaucoup Johan. Mais ce qui le touchait le plus, c'était ce qui était marqué dessus. Dans un style tout aussi grossier que le cadre, Pirlouit était parvenir à écrire ceci.

«A mon ami Johan, avec qui j'ai vécu tant d'aventures. Pirlouit. »

Comme quoi, l'apparence grossière d'un cadeau pouvait s'effacer devant le message qu'il portait.

-Merci beaucoup Pirlouit. J'apprécie tous les efforts que tu as faits pour moi.


End file.
